Slytherin's Prince
by Allorra Triana
Summary: He knew he was great. He was a first year seeker, a prodigy like his great-aunt Bella, handsome like his father and he was adored by the Slytherins. But she saw that he could be great in a different way. If only Rose could convince Scorpius of that.
1. Prologue

A/N: So I made Lily and Albus twins, same with Rose and Hugo. The timing just worked better. I also made Teddy a little younger. This is just the prologue; it glazes over the first three because after that is when the real story starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

They called his father the Slytherin Prince once upon a time. But Scorpius had inherited the title as well. His mother had immersed him in history. He knew the stories of Grindelwald and the legendary accounts of Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Like his father, Scorpius also only had the sorting hat just barely rest on his head when it called out 'Slytherin!'

The Slytherin table adored Scorpius, except for Teddy Lupin who had his eyes on the Ravenclaw table. Within minutes Pansy Parkinson's daughter Mimi and Rabastan's Lestrange's son Rex had joined the table. Scorpius was startled when Lily Potter walked over to the table with the grace and confidence only a child of Ginny Weasley –er, it was Ginny Potter now, wasn't it- could have. Rose Weasley – whose hair was strangely darker and tamer than both of her parents'- joined her cousin Albus, her brother Hugo and elder cousin James at the Gryffindor table. A third year Slytherin, Jasper Sharp, looked at Scorpius.

"If you're anything like your old man, I think we'll get along beautifully. I've got your back, Malfoy," he said, spinning his walnut wand through his fingers.

"If he's anything like his old man…" Teddy trailed off and snorted in disgust. He stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and took Victoire Weasley's hand -she was in her fourth year-. They walked out of the Dining Hall together. Jasper shook his head.

"That one…sometimes I wonder how he's a Slytherin," Jasper chuckled. Scorpius smiled, running a hand through his blond hair. Mimi moved so she was sitting even closer to Scorpius, her eyes locked on his face.

"So, the Potter kids are all Gryffindor except for Lily," Scorpius noted, looking at the redhead on the end of the table.

"Just like their mum and dad. Well, except for Lily. The Weasley's had all been in Gryffindor but their kids have spread out. Two of Bill's kids, Victoire and Louis, are both in Ravenclaw. Percy's daughter Molly is in Hufflepuff and her sister Lucy is in Ravenclaw. George's daughter Roxanne is in Ravenclaw," Jasper explained. Rex smiled almost bitterly.

"My father, aunt and uncle were all in Slytherin," he said. Jasper ignored the pained look in his eyes.

"Who's your mum?" he asked. Rex stared into his goblet, eyes unfocused and swimming with regret.

"Maria Fleet, a cousin of Professor Zabini," Rex muttered, looking up at the teacher's table, spotting his relative, who also happened to be the head of the Slytherin house.

"My dad was rather well known before his death," Jasper shrugged, and said no more.

"Can't think of anyone with the surname Sharp," Mimi muttered. Jasper smirked.

"That's mum's surname," He said, cocking his head. Mimi smiled at Scorpius.

During his first year, Scorpius was basically Slytherin Royalty. He had his own reputation and if anyone still decided to mess with him, he had Jasper to watch his back. Under the praise of Professor Zabini, he became the Slytherin seeker that year and Lily became a Slytherin chaser, like her mum. The worst part about being on the team was that Teddy was Captain – and the keeper- and so Lily had her backup and Scorpius didn't have his.

"You're going to lose the cup this year, for the seventh year in a row," a voice behind Scorpius said matter-of-factly. Scorpius turned around in the hallway to see Rose Weasley standing there, arms crossed over her chest, grey eyes narrowed.

"And why'd you say that?" Scorpius sneered. Rose laughed, and it wasn't a kind laugh.

"My cousin James is a beater and so you can expect to have bludgers flying at your head. You've heard of Oliver Wood I'm sure. We've got his twins. His daughter Melanie is seeker and his son Kevin is Keeper," Rose told him. Scorpius shook his head.

"Slytherin's going to win. We've got me, and as much as I loathe to admit it, Teddy and Lily are fantastic. We'll hand you back your heads when we're done with you," Scorpius smirked. Rose seemed flustered at Scorpius's confidence.

And Scorpius was right. Teddy's coaching had let Slytherin win, securing Scorpius's title as Slytherin Prince. It also meant that Teddy graduated with the highest pride.

Scorpius's second year, he returned to Hogwarts with a black owl and a Skyrunner (the best broom built for the past five years). Teddy Lupin was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Finnegan was now Headmaster. Surprisingly, Seamus had become the head of Gryffindor and a successful Charms Teacher.

Jasper started teaching Scorpius the tricky art of Legilimens and Scorpius now had a solid group of friends. Taught and instructed by Jasper, Mimi and Rex followed him, though Jasper and Scorpius seemed to be always unintentionally competing for the center of attention. And of course, Jasper was introducing Scorpius to his older friends.

"Oi Malfoy, watch your mouth or you'll be getting an awful bat-bogey hex," James Potter hollered after Scorpius sneered at Rose.

"Shove off, Potter, we all now that's the only decent spell you can do," Scorpius retorted, his tone laced with boredom.

"You can't take on both of us," Rose reminded him. Scorpius regarded her with small amusement.

"You know, I've been told I have the same prodigious skill as my great-aunt. Bellatrix Lestrange," Scorpius smiled. James, recognizing the name at once, lowered his wand.

"Only a sick prat could be proud of that," Rose shook her head.

"Only a fool would cross me because of it," Scorpius quirked an eyebrow. James lifted his wand at once

"Everte Statum!" He hissed, causing Scorpius to be thrown backwards. Scorpius, still on his back, pointed his wand at James.

"Expelliarmus!" He said through clenched teeth, sending James's wand flying out of his hand.

"You're not supposed to learn that until next year!" James shouted. Scorpius stood up and dusted off his pants. He glared pointedly at Rose and James before walking away.

During his third year, Scorpius took regular trips to Hogsmede. Jasper seemed more and more concerned with Scorpius not taking full advantage of the skill he had inherited from his great-aunt and also with Scorpius's near addiction to fighting with the Potters and Weasleys.

"If you'd just ignore them when they say something to you…" Jasper trailed off. Scorpius shoved his hands in his pockets.

"If I just ignored them they'd think me weak and a coward. I won't be a coward, Jasper. James Potter thinks he's a hotshot just because he's a year older. Rose Weasley is the single most annoying person ever, but she's never done anything to me yet. And now that dear Albus and Lily have joined in, I've got a thousand charms flying around my head at any moment. I can handle them," Scorpius argued.

"Rose won't hold out forever. Her mum and dad both had scary tempers. And those Potter kids have skilled parents," Jasper insisted, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Jasper, you've taught me how to protect myself."

"I haven't taught you enough," Jasper muttered as Scorpius walked off.

But little did Scorpius know the true reasons that Jasper was getting jumpy. The elder boy, who had countless secrets, was plotting. After all he came from greatness. Because Japer Sharp was the only son of the late Antonin Dolohov.


	2. Inside Sharp's Head

A/N: This chapter focuses on Scorpius's 'gang' and also Jasper's ambitions. Though I did manage to sneak a little Rose/Scorpius in.

Scorpius hugged his mother goodbye, ready to step on the train to his fourth year at Hogwarts. Astoria smiled down at him, she still had at least an inch on him.

"Be good, Scorpius. Or at least, show them that you're great. Be safe," she said, kissing his cheek. His father, Draco, hugged him as well. Unlike his father, Scorpius's face didn't narrow out as he got older and Astoria said it made him have a quality like one of those muggle movie stars.

"Have a good time. Practice that occlumency we've been working on. Write often," Draco said. Scoprius nodded and slowly let go of his father.

"See you for Holiday, mum and dad," he said and started to make his way to the train. He saw a girl push past him, and she was completely oblivious to him. Scorpius took the moment to 'check her out'. Her creamy, rich, brunette hair had subtle waves in it and her smooth features seemed familiar.

"Weasley?" Scorpius spluttered. She turned around, looking for the source of the voice. When she didn't find it, Rose shrugged and turned back to her brother. Scorpius cringed at the thought that he'd been looking at her so intently. Sure, she'd entered the world of young adulthood with grace and beauty, but she was still a bloody Weasley. She was still the girl that called him out and made him feel like rubbish when he was feeling great. She was the one who'd first made him feel useless as he watched her tell a professor about Jasper casting a hex in the hallways. He'd heard tales, from his mum and his aunt, about Rose's mother and how her fourth year she had a certain spark of beauty about her. Scorpius thought that Rose had inherited that latent spark and he hated her for it.

Scorpius climbed onto the train and found Mimi, Jasper and Rex sitting in a compartment. Rex and Mimi were sitting on one side, with the seat in between them vacant for Scorpius. He took the seat and watched as Jasper, who was lounging on his seat, yawned and sighed.

In moments, two more kids stood in the doorway. Jasper cast a lazy smile at them before sitting up and making room for them. The girl was a sixth year, one year below Jasper, and the boy was also a seventh year. Yvonne Vail was a Ravenclaw and a Metamorphmagus, like Mimi. So, Yvonne usually kept her hair a silvery blond akin to that of a veela. And, though she hated to talk about it, her father was a werewolf.

Gregor Stanford, on the other hand, was a Slytherin, tall and burly but clever. He had an affinty for astronomy and charms and was quite talented with nonverbal spells. There was a small cough from the hallway and the kids looked up.

Jacob Parkinson stood in the doorway. He looked nervous, and considering he was a first year, he had a right to be. Mimi looked at her brother apprehensively.

"Jake, go to another compartment, this one's full!" Mimi sighed. Jacob shrunk with fear, his blue eyes pointed at the floor. Scorpius stood up cast a look at Mimi. He led Jacob out of the compartment gently and walked with him until he found a compartment with other first years in it. The kids stared at Jacob and the small eleven year old grabbed Scorpius's hand in embarrassment.

"Hello, everyone. This is Jacob Parkinson. He's a first-year like you, do you mind if he sits with you?" Scorpius asked airily. The others nodded. Jacob sat down, but not before casting a gracious beam at Scorpius.

When he'd returned to his own compartment, Mimi looked at him questioningly. Scorpius shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"We look out for our own kind. He was your brother," Scorpius reasoned, earning a supportive nod from Jasper.

"Did, you introduce his full name?" she asked. Scorpius nodded and Mimi frowned. Scorpius realized his mistake. Mimi hated to talk about it, but both she and her brother had been born out of wedlock and so they had their mother's surname. Mimi hated having Pansy's surname because it was a stigma marking her and her brother as bastard babies.

"Can we stop all of this blather about her brother and her name, please? It's so trivial and we have so much more important things to talk about," Jasper sighed. Mimi nodded and her demeanor changed from worried to her usual fawning over Scorpius.

"Like what?" Rex asked stiffly. Jasper paused to place his arm across Yvonne's shoulders. She smiled to herself and Scorpius found it odd that Yvonne and Jasper looked like the mirror image of how Mimi acted around Scorpius. Then again, like Scorpius, Jasper was not short on girls who would trip over themselves for him. The only major contrast between Scorpius and Jasper was that Jasper was liked for his _dark_ good looks.

"I leave this year, so I need to act fast. I can function outside the walls of Hogwarts, but there are major points of importance that can only be accomplished in Hogwarts," Jasper mused almost more to himself than to the others.

"I'm so confused," Mimi said to Scorpius. Yvonne quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Jasper.

"Jasper, you haven't told them yet?" she asked, shocked.

"They were young," Jasper said dismissively. Scorpius, Rex and Mimi all exchanged a look.

"What haven't you told us?" they asked in unison. Jasper smiled.

"Wizards are so foolish sometimes. Grindelwald, who just hungered for power. Voldemort, who aimed on killing all muggles. They didn't understand. The muggles who know about wizards are in awe of us. They treat us like _gods_. Why would they kill that respect?" Jasper shook his head.

"Because they were prejudiced?" Rex offered. Jasper laughed.

"True. And none of them could've fixed the wizarding world," Jasper sighed. Mimi took Scorpius's hand and looked at Jasper.

"What's wrong with the wizarding world?" she asked, truly puzzled. Jasper leaned back.

"Everything. Ignorance, stupid laws. How can we expect the entire wizarding world to stand united if we don't have a united government? How can we expect there to not be another muggle slaughter if the world of wizards is ruled by multiple people?" Jasper asked.

"We can't. There's no way of telling when another dark wizard will arise," Mimi prompted.

"I hate that term. There are no '_dark wizards_'. There are only prejudiced and stupid wizards with too much power," Jasper said in disgust.

"So, what do you think should be done?" Rex asked, rubbing his temples. Jasper shared a smile with Yvonne and Gregor.

"Monarchy."


	3. Mudblood

If Scorpius was telling the truth, Jasper's idea of global monarchy made him a little ill at ease. But he'd never admit it. He was loyal, and so he'd remain faithful to the older boy who'd taken Scorpius under his wing. Mimi adored the idea, and Rex didn't seem to have any problems with it. Scorpius knew that he might even be rewarded after Jasper took the throne.

Now, Scorpius may have hated every Weasley and Potter in the school, but he did have to spend every class and Quidditch practice with Lily for the past four years. So yes, Lily made him want to wretch or curse her until she was no longer right in the head - and she also attacked him plenty- but he understood her better than he understood the others.

Rose was the one Scorpius understood the least. James and Scorpius had rows about Quidditch, Albus and Scorpius had fights about the littlest of things, Hugo followed his older cousin James but Rose, Rose and he had gotten off on the wrong foot and it had stayed that way. They didn't hex each other, didn't try to out compete each other. He wasn't sure what kind of fighting they were doing, but they were _fighting_.

Scorpius sat on the grass of the Quidditch pitch, watching Lily and the others zip about on their brooms, practicing. He'd already caught the snitch twice so he was taking a short break. Lily sped over to the rings, about to score. Scorpius, in the mood to get Lily back for turning his hair green for a day, lifted his wand.

"Accio Quaffle," he smirked. He watched with glee as Lily stared in confusion at her hands. She looked around for the Quaffle in puzzlement. Scorpius yawned, stood up and stretched. He looked at the Quaffle in his hands uncaringly. Ah, might as well give it back to her..

"Depulso," Scorpius lazily cast the spell that sent the Quaffle shooting back at Lily. She caught it with mild alarm and continued her race to the rings.

"Something tells me that's not part of practice," an annoyed voice said. Scorpius turned around to see Rose Weasley standing there. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? You're not Slytherin, and you're not even on a Quidditch Team," Scorpius asked her haughtily. Rose shook her head.

"True, but I came to see my cousin. Unfortunately, I found you instead," she said distastefully. Scorpius ran a hand through his groomed and gleaming blond hair.

"Well then bug off," Scorpius shrugged. Rose looked furious as soon as he finished speaking. Her greys eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

"You're just like Jasper. No, you're worse," She seethed, her voice laced with venom. Scorpius smirked.

"See now, I see that as a compliment," he jeered. Lily bounded over, red hair flying behind her.

"Is there a problem here, Malfoy?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Scorpius looked at her placidly.

"No. Your cousin was just interrupting our practice," Scorpius said. Lily looked at him skeptically.

"Rosie, you know I love a chance to hex Scorpius but we do have to practice," Lily admitted. Scorpius puffed his chest with pride.

"I get it Lils, don't worry, I'll hex him later," Rose smiled and walked off. Lily cast a severe look at Scorpius.

"You're such a prat, Malfoy," she snapped before flying off. Scorpius took the snitch out of his pocket, through it up in the air and caught it. He tapped it lightly and the wings spurted out. It zoomed off into the air and Scorpius mounted his broom, flying off to find it.

Jasper sat in the commonroom with Yvonne sitting on the floor, leaning against his legs. Scorpius sat on the other end of the couch, with Mimi sitting next to him and doting over him.

"So, Scorpius, are you in or not?" Jasper asked. Scorpius looked at Mimi, who looked at him and nodded. Scorpius looked up at Jasper.

"Did you even have to ask?" Scorpius smiled. Jasper broke into a grin. He looked around to make sure that the commonroom was empty, which it was.

"You're going to be the greatest lieutenant ever," Jasper praised. Mimi smiled and took Scorpius's hand.

"Of course! Because he's the epitome of greatness," Mimi sighed almost dreamily. Scorpius noticed, much his chagrin, that Mimi had changed her hair so that it was brunette with a vaguely red glow, like Rose's hair. It didn't suit Mimi nearly as well as it did Rose.

Jasper chastised Scorpius for not truly retaliating on the Potters and Weasleys and, as the loyal friend he was, Scorpius promised he'd make the next Weasley who insulted him suffer.

As chance would have it, Scorpius was walking to his common room the next day when he passed Rose. She made some remark about his failure at casting an accurate summoning charm. He was fully aware the Jasper was watching him and so he rounded on Rose, his eyes ablaze with shame that he hadn't proved himself before.

"Shut up, Weasley. I don't have to sink to your level," He sneered. Rose's eyes flashed murderously.

"_My_ level? Do I have to remind you that _you're_ the one going around hexing innocent students and being an arrogant git? And by doing what he did, and regretted, you're just insulting and disrespecting your father's own pain and memory?" Rose reminded him fiercely. Fury and indignation rose up in Scorpius's chest. He only half-heard Yvonne snicker to Jasper. He couldn't even see Jasper anymore. He was only looking at Rose and he was so angry that he was seeing red.

"Yes, your level. For merlin's sake, you're own mother was a filthy _MUDBLOOD_!" Scorpius hollered. Rose's face twisted into a mix of shock, rage and severe hurt. Jasper and Yvonne left the corridor, laughing to themselves. Scorpius looked at Rose harshly.

"You aren't the same boy I met four years ago," she said softly, tears glistening in her grey eyes. Scorpius pushed aside any guilt he felt and crossed his arms.

"You don't know me. You never have and you never will," He growled. Rose shook her head.

"I knew you better you think I did," Rose murmured and walked away. Scorpius stared down at the stones under his feet numbly.

What had he done?


	4. Crucio

Scorpius watched idly as Jasper practiced his cruciatis curse on a fifth year. Mimi was laughing and Rex was standing guard so no teachers caught them. Yvonne sat in the corner, smiling at her boyfriend. Gregor, like Rex, was standing guard.

"See, guys, you have to really _mean_ it," Jasper laughed as he cast another curse on the helpless, and disarmed, fifth year. The fifth year girl locked eyes with Scorpius pleadingly. He felt like he was going to vomit. This was wrong. Sick and wrong, yet Scorpius knew he was supposed to be getting a rush from this.

"Jasper, that's enough. We don't want to get caught," Scorpius said. Mimi stopped laughing and after a minute of bewilderment she agreed with Scorpius. Jasper nodded and lowered his wand. He clapped Scorpius on the back.

"Always making sure we have clear heads. Good forethought," Jasper said and the others walked off. Scorpius was still staring at the girl, who was starting to sway. Mimi looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'll meet up with you later," Scorpius said. Mimi nodded and walked off. Scorpius walked over to the girl right as her knees gave out. Scorpius caught her and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you," she croaked, her voice sounding broken. Her eyes were glistening with tears and so much pain that Scorpius could almost feel it. He knew he had to remove this pain from her. Scorpius pulled his wand out and pointed it at her.

"Obliviate," he said. Suddenly her face just turned to mild confusion. Scorpius stood up and walked away before he could get in trouble.

Godric, he felt so stupid. He should've been laughing and walked away with the others. He was cut from the same cloth as them. He blamed it on spending too much time with the Weasleys, even if it was to tease and prank the hell out of them.

He passed Rose on his way to the Dining Hall, and instead of stopping him and giving a smart retort or dirty glare, she just looked away. Scorpius almost stopped but he forced himself to only have one 'soft moment' for the day. He wasn't a pansy, after all.

He walked into the the dining hall and took his seat in between Mimi and Rex. Professor Finnegan stood up in front of the student body.

"I'm glad to say that this year, we'll be hosting a Halloween Ball. Due to all the complaints last year, the staff and I decided it was wise to oblige you," he said before sitting down. Immediately, there was a buzz of excitement in the room. Yvonne eyed Jasper, her big pools of blue eyes unsure, though hopeful. Jasper smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Yvonne, of course you'll be my date," he said. She smiled then, content. Gregor rolled his eyes.

"At this rate after you become King of the entire Wizarding World, Yvonne's most likely to be your queen," Gregor said. Jasper thoughtfully looked at Yvonne. She tried to keep her face blank, but Scorpius could tell she was thrilled that she might be Jasper's Queen.

"I'd like that. I'd make sure she was in charge of punishment, too. Her cruciatis curse is better than mine, and I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of her Sectumsempra spells," Jasper smiled, running his hand through Yvonne's imitation Veela hair.

"Other wizards will take the news of a Monarchy badly. We'll be fought," Scorpius warned him. Jasper waved his free hand dismissively.

"With our talent, and our future recruits, the god-awful ministry and their lap-dogs won't stand a chance. Down with Minister Shacklebolt, I say," Jasper said quietly enough so only his comrades could hear. Gregor and Rex chuckled lowly. Mimi forced a smile, she was busy looking between Scorpius and Jasper and Yvonne.

Of course as the month of September started to close, Scorpius received his dress robes from his mum and dad. He really hated that every time he walked into the common room, the fourth year Slytherin girls would smile at him shyly as if they wanted _him_ to ask them to the Halloween Ball. Even Rex and Gregor had already asked girls. Why would Scorpius worry about something so stupid as a ball?

It was also getting more and more evident to Scorpius that Mimi wanted him to ask her to the Ball. But, Scorpius was also getting less and less interested in asking her. Admittedly, it set Scorpius's teeth on edge when he saw Lorcan Scamander trying to win over Rose. But only because it meant that now Rose had yet another defender. It was getting harder and harder to continue his feud with the Weasleys and Potters.

"Scorpius, just ask Mimi. We have to stay in our ranks. It's...it's your duty to be with Mimi the way I'm with Yvonne. You two will be my archduke and archduchess. I'm not saying you need to be her beau now, but eventually it's going to happen. Might as well start early," Jasper shrugged. Scorpius sunk deeper into his armchair. He was going to be an archduke? No, no, forget that. That was good. That made Scorpius puff with pride and shot a batch of adrenaline into his veins. But the idea that Mimi was his counter part was what made him shrink. That he had to be with her his entire life...at least his post-Hogwarts life. How could his entire future be planned out already?

"I guess you're right. I'll...I'll go with Mimi," Scorpius nodded. There was a happy giggle from the doorway. Mimi stood there, hands over her mouth in surprised euphoria.

"You mean it?" she asked. Scorpius smiled and stood up, walking over to her.

"Of course, Mimi," Scorpius assured her, squeezing her hand. Suddenly, with the room of Jasper's comrades staring at him like he'd just sealed his entire fate, like he'd just married Mimi, Scorpius started to feel a crushing weight of suffucation come on him. He...He didn't want a girlfriend yet! He wanted his independence. He wanted to be the prodigy wizard and exceptional seeker for Slytherin. Anger and frustration replaced the adrenaline pounding through him.

A third year walked through the room and by this time Scorpius was seeing red. He was livid, but with himself and with life. He turned this anger on the pathetic third year in front of him and he lifted his fourteen and a half inch wand.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled and the boy screeched in pain. The young boy's knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor.

And just like that, Scorpius's anger faded. He wasn't angry about going to the ball with Mimi. After all, it was only one night. Scorpius blocked out the others laughter and he looked at the third year with mild regret as he climbed the stairs to the dorm.


	5. Halloween Nightmare

Staring at his reflection in the mirror and smoothing his blonde hair, Scorpius brushed off his dress robes. Halloween Ball? How bloody messed up was that? Jasper and Gregor were both ready. Scorpius was nervous but ready. Rex was just slipping on his robes.

When they were all ready, the walked down to the commonroom. Yvonne was waiting there, smiling slightly.

"The other girls will meet you down stairs," she said. So Scorpius sighed and walked down in silence with the others to wait. Honestly, he was dreading this evening. He watched as the Potter/Weasley clan save for Rose entered the Great Hall. Dominique Weasley was with Lysander Scamander, Lorcan's twin. Lily was with someone who looked familiar to Scorpius, but he forgot who the boy was. Roxanne Weasley was on the arm on one of Victor Krum's sons, Dimitri. Victoire wasn't allowed to date Teddy since her fifth year, even though this one was her last, because he was also her DADA teacher.

Gregor's date came from the pool of people who agreed with Jasper's views, as was Rex's. Scorpius stood up and half-hearedly took Mimi's hand. He led her into the great hall and froze.

Rose Weasley, in a gorgeous purple dress, was already dancing, arms around Lorcan Scamander. Scorpius didn't know why it angered him so much but his hand flew to his wand...which he'd left upstairs.

"Godric this sucks," Scorpius said under his breath, eyes like daggers pointed at Lorcan. Mimi tugged on Scorpius's hand.

"Scorpius, what are you staring at?" she asked casually, though there were some more serious convictions in her tone. Scorpius forced a smile and led her further into the room.

"I was looking at the pathetic Weasley lot. Look at them, so foolish," Scorpius shook his head. The entire room looked like the spirit of Halloween had wretched all over. Jack-o-lanterns floated above the twirling dancers, orange and black tablecloths adorned the room, the ghosts flitted about and an enchanted dancing skeleton was about.

"Scorpius, want to dance?" Mimi asked after forty minutes. Scorpius looked up. Jasper and Yvonne were dancing, as were the others. Scorpius didn't think he really had a choice.

"Sure," he sighed, trying to keep the boredom out of his tone as he took her head and led her onto the floor. He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close and started to dance. Growing up with Astoria as his mum and Narcissa as his grandmother meant that they'd taught him how to dance, and to do it well.

At this point, he'd taken off his robes so he was in his waistcoat (or vest) and dress shirt. Mimi had a dreamy look in her eyes. Scorpius looked over her head and the sigh he saw nearly made him drop to the ground, unconscious.

Lorcan slowly moved in until his lips gently met Rose's. He was shy and cautious, but Rose was the one who pulled him closer.

Scorpius was in such a state of shock that he didn't notice that Rose had been watching _him_ the whole while Lorcan had been kissing her.

Immediate relief was brought to Scorpius when Jasper laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, want to get out of here to set off the first Halloween prank of the night?" Jasper asked. Scorpius's hand dropped from Mimi's waist.

"Perfect timing," he said, and ran off with Jasper, Rex and Yvonne.

They raced up to the owlery, Yvonne pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Better hope this shakes them up enough," Jasper smiled wickedly, placing a kiss on Yvonne's temple. She laughed, cackled really, and lifted her wand into the air.

"_Morsmordre_!" She screeched. They all watched in wonderment as a eery face emerged from the night clouds and a snake billowed from it's mouth.

"It's lovely," Yvonee said, tilting her head.

"It belonged to a washout, but yes...it is," Jasper agreed.

"There go the teachers...but Jasper, they don't look scared. Just annoyed," Yvonne said, her voice thick with disappointment. Jasper face twisted with annoyance when he heard a teacher say "just some students pulling a prank. Let them enjoy the rest of their evening in peace. We'll solve this later,".

"You go back down before they realize you're missing. I'm going hunting for our second prank. And this one will work," Jasper growled.

"Can I go with you?" Yvonne asked. Jasper was still looking at the grounds and waved his hand at them to go on.

"No. I need to do this alone," he mumbled. Scorpius sighed and he walked back down the the Halloween Ball. Mimi was waiting for him, and somewhere on the other side of the room, Rose had her head resting on Lorcan's shoulder. Scorpius went rigid when he saw her and tried his best not to rip Lorcan's head off.

Scorpius danced with Mimi, anxiously waiting to see what Jasper was going to do. An angry and disappointed Jasper was never a good one.

It was disgusting, watching Lorcan hold onto Rose, his hands on her waist, her head on his shoulder. Scorpius thought that their bodies might merge together. It was utterly repulsing.

Mimi's head was on _his_ shoulder, her arms laid gently on around his neck and he was starting to get more comfortable with her there, he was starting to feel calm, all negative feelings seeping from him.

Then, then he started to hear the screams. First two, then three...then ten, then forty. Jasper was suddenly next to him, next to Yvonne, trying to suppress a grin. Scorpius let go of Mimi and started to walk towards the doors of the Great Hall, trying to see what the ruckus was. He pushed his way past the other students, smoothing his hair in worry.

He was almost at the doors when he felt it hit him like a wall of bricks. Suddenly the room felt cold, his body like ice. The joy was drained from him. The hope that anything could ever get better was sucked out of him. The ten foot long humanoid drifted down the hall, it's body grey and skeletal, sort of decayed.

Scorpius froze, his eyes on the dementor, fear and depressing sorrow swimming through his veins. The dementor floated into the Great Hall, over the students. It swooped down on one of the students. Suddenly Professor Lupin - Teddy- jumped in front of the girl and pointed his wand at the Dementor.

"Expecto Patronus!" He yelled. A bright white, translucent crocodile lunged from his wand and chased the dementor down the corridors. The candles lit once more and Scorpius felt life re-enter his body once more. He felt his heart beat, he felt the sorrow dissipate from his mind.

Scorpius let out a slow breath and walked, albeit quickly, to Jasper.

"Jasper, did you do that?" he asked under his breath, his gaze impulsively shifting to look at Rose, who was leaning against Lorcan, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Yeah, amazing, eh?" Jasper smiled, wrapping his arms around Yvonne's shoulder.

"Sure. If immense sorry and no sign of hope are to your taste," Scorpius said so low that no one could hear.

And that was when Scorpius decided, maybe there were certain things he and Rose had in common.


	6. Sick in the Head

"Thanks to that nasty Dementor attack at the Halloween Ball, Professor Finnegan has told me to let you all know that he's ordered me to hold an extra, voluntary session this week to teach the Patronus Charm. Any of you are welcome to come and learn it, or not," Teddy excused the class. Scorpius walked out with Mimi.

"Well, that sounds utterly silly, right, Scorpius?" Mimi asked. Scorpius remembered the feeling that his innards were freezing and the petrifying fear that had crawled over him and had to force himself not to shudder.

"Right, silly," he muttered, not meaning a word of it. He had a feeling that he'd be in that extra class, even though he hated Teddy, er, Professor Lupin.

So, on Wednesday, when Scorpius walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he wasn't too cheery when he saw that it was occupied mostly by the Weasley/Potter families and just a small handful of other students, like Adam Mclaggen or Noelle Vane. Teddy raised an eyebrow when he saw Scorpius.

"Isn't this a surprise," he said dryly. Rose wouldn't even meet his gaze, unlike the others who were glaring at him.

"Can we get on with it, then?" Scorpius muttered, standing on his own part of the room.

Teddy slowly explained how to conjure a patronus and explained the difference between a corporeal patronus and a shield form patronus.

"See, my corporeal patronus is a crocodile. And if you're an animagus, then your patronus is the same. Victoire, for example, her patronus is her animagus form: a tiger," Teddy continued.

Scorpius held out his Blackthorn wand and tried to focus on his happiest memory, or even a collection of them. He thought of memories with his mum and dad, getting his letter to Hogwarts. The most vivid was being on a broom, his old Skyrunner broom. Now he had the SkyrunnerX. But in the memory, he was on his polished, black and silver Skyrunner. The tail end was straight and smooth and it flew so smoothly it was a dream. It was a match against Gryffindor, his second year. The first year without Teddy. It was the Final Match and Slytherin wasn't looking too good to win. When Slytherin was ahead by fifty points, unfortunately in thanks to Lily's great skill, Scorpius spotted the golden snitch. He sped off faster than he ever could've hoped. The other seeker tried to push him away but Scorpius flew high into the hair, flipping upside down on his broom once to avoid the seeker. He then dove almost straight down.

He was almost, almost at a ninety degree angle to the ground. He saw the snitch and slowly stretched out one hand, his fingers just brushing it. He pulled it into his grasp and pulled his broom to a stop, hovering above the ground, adrenaline coursing through him, almost the entire pitch chanting his name.

"Expecto Patronum!" Scorpius said. Indeed, his shield form patronus erupted from his wand.

"Brilliant!" Teddy said and Scorpius smiled. Then they realized who they were interacting with and they both turned away from the other. Rose was looking at him now and he felt a little better. He would never admit it in a thousand years, but he hated it when she ignored him.

When Scorpius went into the Commonroom, Mimi looked at him questioningly.

"Where were you today, Scorp?" she asked, using his least favorite nickname.

"Detention," he lied smoothly. He looked at Jasper and felt the older boy try to pick his mind, but Scorpius was a far more skilled Occlumens than Jasper was a Legilimens and the only thing Jasper found were fabricated memories of detention, which he believed.

"Jasper, are you listening?" Yvonne asked, her eyes changing from harmless blue to raging red.

"Sorry, dear, I was distracted," Jasper said. Yvonne started again,

"So you said you wanted a castle of sorts, why not just clear out Hogwarts and use it once your King?" Yvonne asked. Jasper shook his head.

"That's not possible. For one thing, I will keep it functioning. Second of all, I will not live in a Castle that has so many bloody changing corridors. I don't want to get lost," Jasper shook his head.

"How'd you get detention, Scorpius?" Rex asked. Scorpius sat down in an armchair.

"Professor Lupin caught me about to blast James with a nasty curse," Scorpius lied once more. Jasper nodded proudly and lazily pointed his wand at the empty fireplace.

"Incendio," he muttered, casing a new, warm fire to spark up.

"How are you going to start your reign? No ones just going to let you waltz into the ministry and claim a throne," Gregor asked. Jasper smiled.

"It starts with four simple steps. The manipulation and maybe even torture of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, then the torture of the Hogwarts Headmaster, followed by a raid on Azkaban and finally, the ending of Minister Kingsley," Jasper's eyes lit up. Scorpius felt sick. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement was Hermione Weasley, Rose's mother.

"I don't understand how that adds up to you being King?" Mimi muttered.

"You will. Eventually," Jasper smiled, placing a kiss on Yvonne's cheek and then walking out of the room.

The manipulation and potential torture of Rose's mom...why was this something that made Scorpius feel like a dementor was hovering over him?

Was what Jasper was planning wrong? No, it couldn't be. His plan made _sense_. Jasper just wanted to fix this world...didn't he? He...he wasn't going to hurt anyone, right? Scorpius started to walk off to bed.

"Good night, Scorpius," Mimi said eagerly. Scorpius ignored her, trudging up with steps with a grim frown on his face and anger at his disloyalty burning in his veins.


	7. Roses

A/N: Okay as I work on the intense next chapter (one of the last ones in Scorp's fourth year) I'm giving you this treat, a chapter from Rose's point of view! This will push forward the plot a little, but mostly push the relationship part. Enjoy!

**Rose:**

Rose hated him, by Godric she really, really hated him. Scorpius just thought he was so perfect, with that bloody handsome face and smug, gorgeous smile.

"He's vile...and evil," Rose was talking to Hugo, Albus, James and Fred.

"Just think of how he would've been if Jasper hadn't corrupted him," Albus shook his head.

"Has anyone actually proven that Jasper's a Dark Wizard? I mean I know he's a prat and barely sane, but do you really think..." James trailed off, looking at his family for an answer.

"I think so. I hear he's talented at the Cruciatus curse," Fred said.

"Maybe Malfoy isn't completely corrupted by him. I mean, he did come to learn how to produce a patronus. Dark Wizards don't use Patronus Charms. It's against their nature," Hugo pointed out. Rose felt a strange and unwelcome bout of hope stir in her.

"He used Langlock on me the other day. I couldn't speak for almost and hour, the bloody git," James scowled.

"You're a prefect, why didn't you dock him?" Fred asked.

"I couldn't speak!" James rolled his eyes. Lily walked into the dining hall and before continuing over to the Slytherin table she stopped and looked at Rose.

"If you promise not to share our secrets with James and Al, I'm inviting to the Slytherin Quidditch practice tomorrow. I haven't seen enough of you lately," Lily said and then sat down at her table. Rose looked at Scorpius, sitting alone at the Slytherin table for once. She looked at him as questions swam in her mind.

Would he ever kill, if Jasper told him to? Would he kill her? She knew that they had a rivalry but...the thought of him taking her life made her shudder.

He walked around like he was the greatest thing ever. The Slytherin house seemed to agree with him. A seeker as skilled as her Uncle Harry, a talented spell caster and potion brewer, he seemed perfect. But the more Rose studied him, involuntarily of course, the more she thought that not only was there something bothering him, but that there was something great in him, in a different way.

The down side to watching Lily play Quidditch is that, because she couldn't control her damned mind, she spent the entire time watching Scorpius. She thought she caught him staring at her once, but she was sure that she was imagining things. Rose watched him smirk at Lily as he attempted to push her off her broom. She tried to push him off his. As much as the two hated each other, Rose was starting to notice a strange camaraderie between them on the Quidditch Pitch. Yvonne Vail walked onto the field and Scorpius flew down to her level, smiling and nodding at whatever she told him. Even though Yvonne was attached to Jasper, she was like the female counterpart to Scorpius in many ways. Girls adored Scorpius, boys pined for Yvonne just as much as they did for the Veela descended Victoire. Yvonne had a web of admirers that was parallel to Scorpius's.

And Rose refused to get caught up in Scorpius.

She'd never forget the pain that had coursed through her when he'd called her mum a mudblood. She felt the crushing weight of the pain for at least three days. It didn't matter the he was a talented wizard, seeker and one of the best looking boys in school. She'd stay above him.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Scorpius asked her, interrupting her thoughts. He'd flown up by her, his gaze hardened. Rose glared at him.

"I was invited by Lily, thank you very much. Shouldn't you be practicing, Malfoy?" Rose asked him just as harshly. Scorpius's gaze was filled with some emotion that was foreign to Rose.

"Shouldn't you be snogging Lorcan?" He asked. Lily flew over.

"Scorpius, focus. We have a game against Ravenclaw in three days," Lily reminded him. Scorpius nodded and flew off. Rose looked at Lily with mild shock.

"You're getting chummy with him," Rose said, feeling the anger leave her. Lily looked at her, almost aghast.

"I am not!" she scoffed. Rose felt a tiny twinge of jealousy then, though she'd never admit it, that Lily got to spend almost all of her classes and then all of their Quidditch Practices with Scorpius. They almost had to have a less severe rivalry. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the image of Scorpius dancing with Mimi was burning her thoughts.

Rose pursed her lips and closed her eyes, forcing herself to turn her thoughts away from Scorpius. He was a black hole, sucking in everyone around him.

Scorpius was flying higher than all of the other players now, snitch already in hand. He was just flying around, a smile of pure joy plastered onto that flawless face. The happiness that overcame him when he was flying was incredible. Rose had never seen him so happy before and for a minute it was hard to believe that he was one of Jasper's lackey's. Hard to believe that he had cursed innocent students before. He was a different Scorpius here, not giving in to peer pressure, not under Jasper's thumb and overprotective watch. He was free, and Rose couldn't deny how much she loved it. Loved watching him.

His happiness was contagious and Rose found herself beaming too. Sure he was handsome in general but with this fire in his eyes and that smile on his face, he was just perfect and godric he was stunning. Rose hated that her body ached with longing. She was attracted to his looks, she reminded herself. Because the mind behind those blue-grey eyes was deadly, cruel and sick. At least, that was the only side he showed.


	8. Thestral Flight

A/N: Here's a longer chapter for you.

It was almost a month until the end of the school year. Scorpius had to admit, the thought of Jasper not being around constantly made him a little sad. Though Yvonne was the most depressed, each day struggling to keep her eyes bright blue and her hair Veela blonde. Of course, when Jasper left, Gregor would be graduating with him.

"Yvonne, I'll teach you how to bend the rules, you'll be fine. We'll see each other every weekend," Jasper assured her. Jasper was constantly up at night, making plans. He wouldn't tell anyone about them yet, not even Yvonne knew. He knew Jasper had started trying to make a spell or two of his own. He snuck into the restricted section of the library almost every evening, hungering for more information. He kept forcing the others to practice dueling, and to learn new spells. Scorpius could barely sleep at night, knowing that something so huge would happen in the next month.

Jasper himself was changing slightly. One day he walked into the common room with a ripped sleeve and a bloody wound. Yvonne had nearly fainted with distress. Jasper had explained that his spell invention had gone wrong. Now Jasper had a V shaped scar on his shoulder. He was more argumentative too. He had to be right at all costs. Scorpius thought he might even kill to prove that he was right. The thought made his insides cold.

Scorpius tried to distract himself with Quidditch. Whenever he had free time he took his broom out and flew around, feeling the weight of his worry lift from his shoulders. He'd practice potions, which strangely enough relieved his stress.

"Arcess!" Jasper shouted the next week, sparks flying from his wand. He fround. Scorpius tossed his snitch in the air, trying to ignore Jasper for once.

"Spell still not working, love?" Yvonne asked.

"I'm so close, Yvonne, _so close_," Jasper sighed.

"What's all this for, Jasper?" Mimi asked, though she was looking at Scorpius. Jasper put his wand away and looked at his friends. He pursed his lips, as if wondering how much he should tell them. He'd finished his N.E.W.T exams and was constantly busying himself with this project. It had consumed him.

"It's for next week," Jasper said. Scorpius froze. Next Week? Oh dear Salazar he wasn't ready for this. He didn't even have a bloody idea what 'this' was! Rex seemed as anxious as he was, whereas Mimi seemed uninterested, Gregor seemed calm and collected and Yvonne was all but bouncing off the walls. Fighting was like child's play to Yvonne. She giggled when she cursed someone's fingers off. She cried when it turned out to be temporary.

Scorpius really couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, staring at the stone floor of the dormitory.

"Scorpius eat something. At least drink some Pumpkin Juice," Mimi prodded the next morning. Scorpius felt so nervous he couldn't eat. Mimi looked at him worriedly.

"Scorpius, please eat," she continued. Scorpius pushed his plate away, took a swig of pumpkin juice and left the dining hall to walk to Charms class. Rose Weasley was the only one in there at the moment. He didn't meet her gaze as he took her seat. Lily walked in and nodded at Scorpius only slightly less curtly than normal. Slytherin winning the Quidditch cup had lessened their hostility towards each other by a fraction. Rex and Mimi came in a minute later, taking their seats next to him.

When next week came, it was Saturday Night when Scorpius found himself shaken awake. He opened his eyes quickly to see Jasper, Gregor and Rex standing above him. They left to wait for him in the common room as he slipped on his clothes and grabbed his wand. Scorpius felt like his legs were made of jelly, but he had to do this. He had to. In the common room, the others were all waiting, including the few seventh years who Scorpius constantly forgot the names of. The ones who Jasper only used as tools, not friends.

"Jasper, what are we doing?" Rex whispered, frowning. Jasper ignored him, turning the three nameless seventh years.

"I want you blocks blocking the common room, got it?" Jasper demanded. The three nodded and dispersed. Jasper led the others out of the common room, pulling his wand out, the others following suit.

"Jasper, what about the curfew?" Mimi asked. Jasper didn't look at her as he answered.

"Unless there's something I haven't gone over, which I don't think I did, then we should be fine," Jasper said. He turned to the others then.

"Everything in our future rests on tonight," he said gravely.

"What are we doing?" Gregor asked in this low voice, arms crossed. Jasper looked at them, eyes a glow.

"Anyone who steps in our path we fight, knock out or kill. We need to get into the forbidden forest. We're going to find a Thestral...and then I'm going to escape," He smiled wickedly. The others froze.

"What?" Yvonne demanded.

"I have my things packed. I'm going to fly to Durmstrang to spend three weeks learning new material that the Hogwarts staff is too weak to teach. I'm going to meet new people. Next October I'll meet up with Gregor. I'll write to you all," Jasper assured them.

"We didn't agree to this," Rex spluttered. Yvonne nodded tearfully. Scorpius wanted to speak but he was frozen. Jasper was..leaving? He was scared, but he also felt a strange pressure and fear lift from his shoulders.

"I have to go. I'm going to be meeting some very, very powerful people. I've graduated from Hogwarts, really," Jasper reminded them almost harshly. Yvonne let out a strangled sob.

"You can't go!" she insisted. Jasper wiped a tear away.

"I've got to," he said. She glared at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You can't do this! Sectum-" before she could finish her curse, Jasper placed his hand over her mouth.

"You don't want to do that," he warned her. She wiped her tears away.

"C'mon, Yvonne, have one last night of fun with me," he said, offering his hand out. She didn't hesitate before she took it and the group, though unhappily, followed Jasper through the halls. They rounded the corner, almost out of the castle, when a group of students blocked their way.

"Bullocks. What are you doing up?" Jasper asked, wand already snapping up, the others wands all doing the same. Scorpius hid himself from Rose's view as best as he could. Almost all the Potters and Weasleys were there.

"James is Prefect, Fred is prefect, Dominique is a prefect and I'm head girl," Victoire said venomously. That didn't explain why Hugo, Albus, Lily, Rose , Louis and Roxanne had all tagged along as well.

"You're outnumbered," James growled.

"Crucio," Yvonne said fluidly, the spell missing Victoire's hair by less than an inch. The spell casting started, the unforgivable curses flying from Jasper, Rex, Mimi, Yvonne and Gregor. The Potters stuck to protego, expelliarmus and stupefy.

"Aveda Ked-" Scorpius pushed Jasper slightly before his spell, which was aimed at Rose, could be cast. Finally Jasper had enough of the horseplay.

"ARCESS!" He hollered, using his mysterious and self-created spell. A cold feeling crawled over Scorpius's skin. A sensation he knew all too well.

"You creating a summoning spell for a-" he was cut off by smashing glass and all of his joy being sucked out of him. A dementor floated through the broken window, about to swoop down on Rose, Scorpius lifted his wand but Albus beat him to it.

"Expecto Patronum!" Albus yelled, a silvery hippogriff bursting from his wand and chasing away the dementor. This bright light was enough for Jasper and his followers to slip away. Scorpius looked back at the Potters once. He saw Lily looking at him and he met Rose's gaze once before running away, silently knowing that they were the only two who saw his face.

He sprinted after Jasper, who was easily dodging tree root after tree root. Scorpius had to use Mimi's hand for support. He had no idea where Jasper was going, or why Yvonne was still casting Crucio curses at tress, but he was doing his best to not fall too far behind. Suddenly, Jasper skidded to a stop. It looked like an empty clearing to Scorpius.

"There are Thestrals here, I can see them. Yvonne can seem them too," Jasper informed the others. Rex's entire body went rigid.

"I can seem them too!" he said with mild alarm.

"Accio Steak," he said, which sounded utterly silly to Scorpius but when Jasper through the meat into the clearing, some invisible creature gobbled it up. Jasper clapped Gregor on the back.

"October. I'll send you a letter regarding place and time," Jasper assured him. He then turned to Mimi and Rex.

"Keep Scorpius safe," he said. Then he turned to Scorpius.

"You're taking my place now, in a way, mate. Listen to Yvonne. Follow the orders in my letters. And give the Potters hell," he said, smiling. Scorpius saw the crazed glint in Jasper's eyes, telling Scorpius that this near catastrophe of a night had made him euphoric. Jasper kissed Yvonne quickly before mounting the Threstral and basically saluting his followers. Then he took off into the air. Yvonne sobbed silently as she led the others back to the castle without getting caught. There was a strange silence over them without their leader.

Scorpius felt more liberated than he had his entire life.


	9. Wrong

Scorpius moved around the bustling nine and three quarters with his mum, dad and newly purchased tawny owl. It didn't feel quite right, going back to Hogwarts without Jasper and Gregor. Jasper had claimed in his letters that he and Yvonne had worked out a solution, but Scorpius almost didn't want to see Jasper. He really didn't want to see the Potters. He was positive that Lily and Rose knew he'd been there on the night of Jasper's escape. The school hadn't reacted badly to the news of Jasper's departure. The teachers knew that Jasper wanted to leave soon after term ended and since he'd taken his N.E.W.T.S there really was no reason for him to stay. The school assumed he's just taken an early leave. Which technically, he had. According to Jasper's letters, he was still getting flooded with job offers.

"Have a good time this year," Astoria smiled, kissing her son's cheek. The whole scene reminded Scorpius of one he left last year for Hogwarts. This year would not be the same at all though. Not at all.

"And once again, we're so happy for you, making Prefect and all," Astoria continued, pride shimmering in her onyx black eyes. Draco also hugged his son.

"And if you bring us another win for Slytherin in the Quidditch cup this year, that's be brilliant too," Draco joked. Scorpius nodded. Astoria playfully elbowed her husband and rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't need to get any more competitive, Draco," she smirked. Scorpius smiled and made his way to the train, waving goodbye to them one last time before hopping aboard. He walked until he found a compartment with a silent trio. Yvonne sat along, opposite Rex and Mimi, whose faces lit up when they saw Scorpius. Scorpius smiled and sat between them. Yvonne smiled, though her eyes were filled with both a sorrow and a dangerous madness.

"I heard you made Prefect Scorp," Yvonne smiled. Scorpius nodded. Mimi stared at him wide-eyed.

"You did?"

"Yeah, weren't you also made Prefect?" Scorpius asked, confused. Mimi shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. Though I do know that Head Boy this year is Louis Weasley and Head Girl is Leah Macmillan, who I reckon is friends with Molly Weasley since they're both in Hufflepuff together. The whole lot is running this place," Mimi wrinkled her nose. Scorpius sighed.

"Well, that's rotten luck. I've got to go the the Prefect's compartment so those two can 'give me my orders'. I'll catch up with you at the Feast," Scorpius said and walked to the end of the train. He walked in and saw a large round table. Not every one was there yet, but the faces he did see made him want to wretch.

The Gryffindor Prefects for fifth years were Hugo and Rose. For sixth year, James and Noelle Vane. And for Seventh year, Roxanne and Fred. Goddammit.

The Slytherin Prefect in her fifth year was Lily. Scorpius groaned inwardly.

"I'm surrounded," he muttered. No one blinked an eye at him. He looked over at the Ravenclaws. The fifth year pair were the twins Erica and Cedric Wilmington, the children of a muggle father and Cho Chang. There were some relatively unfamiliar and unbiased faces he liked to see. Lily cast an apprehensive look at Scorpius.

"Well, what were they thinking when they brought you in?" she asked, but the truth was, her animosity didn't seem as blistering or as harsh as usual.

"Clearly they think our less hostile relationship on the Quidditch pitch can be transferred to the hallways of Hogwarts," Scorpius muttered, trying to both appease her temper and draw attention away from himself. The fear and pity in Lily's eyes told him she _had_ seen him the night Jasper fled, and the thought made him terrified.

He averted his gaze and looked over at Rose, his eyes meeting hers for a minute. He couldn't not comprehend the look in her eyes. It was impossible to read her. It was like she'd drawn a veil over her face. Louis and Leah walked in together, straightening their respective Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ties.

"I'd like to Thank you all for getting here early. It's going to be a busy year, seeing as we have a goal to cease all of the dangerous pranks that were pulled last year for some sick sport," Leah said, her eyes darting around the room.

"And just as a reminder, we'd like to inform you all that serious abuse of your status will have the position revoked, or worse," Louis added, his eyes lingering on Scorpius for a minute.

"Now, we have to go patrol the compartments, you all can head back to your own compartments, just keep and eye out for trouble," Leah nodded. Scorpius left the compartment to see Lorcan Scamander waiting for Rose. He took her hand and gently led her back to the Gryffindor carriage. Scorpius pursed his lips but moved forward on the train, slightly aware that Lily was behind him.

"Is your cousin dating the blithering idiot Lorcan now? A good match I'd say. The unlikeable no it all and the complete crackpot," Scorpius smirked. Lily looked at him, unsure of whether how offended to be by his sneer.

"I don't know. They appear to be _Rose_ insists otherwise, not that it's any of your business. And they both have better qualities then you and your lot of friends," Lily said before brushing past him. Scorpius slipped back into the compartment with Rex, Mimi and Yvonne.

"How'd it go?" Mimi asked, taking his hand.

"Lily is Prefect too," Scorpius said in disgust. Yvonne shrugged.

"Don't fret, Scorpius. We have so many more important things to worry about than Prefect duties this year," she said, her eyes moving to stare out of the window of the train.

"Have you heard from Jasper a lot?" Rex asked. Yvonne nodded.

"He's told me that he's gained some new friends, one being a werewolf. He's very happy, doing the strategic thinking before he really attacks," Yvonne sighed.

"And he'll meet up with Gregor in one month," Mimi reminded them all.

"Do you think...there will be a war in order for Jasper to become Monarch?" Rex asked. Yvonne looked at them and cocked her head.

"Of course, Rex. True genius has always been opposed," she said. Scorpius felt like ice was crawling over his skin. War? Good Godric what had he gotten himself into. No, no he mustn't be disloyal to Jasper, who'd taken Scorpius under his wing from such an early start.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that part of Jasper's plan was wrong.


	10. Envy

A/N: For the curious, I posted some images of faces that come to me when I write. I see many faces, but these are some of the most prominent. The tumblr where they are at is wrath-of-hera. tumblr. com (without the spaces) Enjoy! As you may have guessed by now, this story has loads of Scorpius/Lily friendship, but no that it will never develop into a romantic spark in this story.

The first Hogsmede weekend of the year was supposed to be relaxing. But Yvonne would not let Scorpius relax, at all. She let him go into Honeydukes for about fifteen minutes and then pulled him out of the shop.

"I just wanted some cauldron cake," he crossed his arms angrily. Yvonne looked at him, her eyes turning to iron grey.

"We're meeting Jasper," she hissed. Scorpius's eyes widened. They were going to see Jasper? Part of him was thrilled, and part of him was terrified. He looked at the passing teachers. Unfortunately enough, Victoire was teaching Charms. So she hadn't really left. And now she and Teddy could date again. Rex and Mimi joined them, Mimi walking over to Scorpius. She smirked up at him.

"We're going to the shrieking Shack. Come with me," Yvonne said. They followed her, but she was basically running. Her desperation to see Jasper was not containable. They reached the Shrieking Shack, but no one was there. Yvonne stretched out her hands.

"You can't apparate within Hogwarts Grounds, but Hogsmede has none of those rules," She smirked. She took Scorpius and Rex's hand. Mimi's face lit up as she grabbed Scorpius's hands.

"I didn't even get any Butterbeer," Rex sighed right before Yvonne disapparated. The squeezing and whirling sensation made Scorpius need to vomit that last piece of treacle fudge. When their feet hit the ground, Scorpius closed his eyes to fight the nausea. Mimi hovered over him worriedly. When he looked up, he saw Yvonne staring teary-eyed at a figure at the other side of the room she apparated too. She was staring at Jasper. He smiled at her, but didn't move. She looked miserable and furious but in a flash she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his. Rex and Mimi helped Scorpius up.

"Think she's glad to see him?" Rex rolled his eyes. Yvonne pulled away, held Jasper's head in her hands, memorizing his face. She kissed him once more, quickly, before turning to the others. Jasper looked at them and Scorpius felt himself stand taller. When Jasper looked at Scorpius, he was no longer the popular Slytherin boy. No longer one of the pride and joys of the Slytherin Quidditch team (the other being Lily). Instead he was Jasper's protege, future Archduke and a loyal follower. Scorpius felt smothered and stifled once again. And he also felt protected, and respected.

"When are you meeting Gregor?" Yvonne asked lightly. Jasper smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"In two weeks. I told him when in October and I told him the place. He'll get along with Nicolai, the werewolf I met. Our death total is up to five, when Nicolai is not transformed, of course," Jasper said.

"Tell him hello for us," Rex said. Jasper nodded.

"Of course. I heard you and Lily Potter are Prefects, Scorpius. I'm proud of you. Just don't get too cosy with her. Since her family is suspicious of my leave, they will probably always be against us. They disagree with our vision for the future. I've altered our original plan a little bit, but you need not worry about that now," Jasper smiled, sitting down. Yvonne sat on his lap.

"Where are we?" Mimi asked.

"We're in the French Countryside in a nice little house I borrowed from the previous owner. The owner is...dead," Jasper said cheerily. Scorpius gaped at him.

"Why are you killing so many people?" Scorpius asked casually, though the thought made his stomach churn once more. Jasper shrugged.

"First off, five is not many people. Not at all. Some were just in the way and disposable. The others may have been suspicious of us, or tried to get in our way when we were scouting," Jasper sighed, not at all remorseful.

"I'll dispose of anyone for you," Yvonne smiled down at him.

"Thank you love. I'm sure we'll all kill at some point. Many times in fact. It's the price we pay for bringing justice to this rotten world," Jasper reasoned. Scorpius paled. Killing people? Killing people just because they were 'in the way and disposable'? That sounded unfair and awful.

"Scorp, it has to be done," Mimi added. Scorpius nodded slowly. He supposed they were right. It had to be done.

When it was time to go, Yvonne lingered with Jasper.

"Let me take them back and then return. Jasper, don't make me stay there," she asked him. Jasper kissed her.

"You have to. You need to watch out for any potential opposers. And we may need to take out professor Finnegan in the near future. Darling, stay there...for me," he said. Yvonne sighed.

"Fine," she said, almost angrily. Jasper leaned in for another kiss but she walked over to Scorpius, Rex and Mimi.

"Goodb-" he was interrupted by a snap, as Yvonne disapparated. Scorpius didn't wait for the others before walking back into Hogsmede and into the Three Broomsticks to get some Butterbeer. He looked over at one of the tables to see The Potter gang. Rage boiled in him when he saw Lorcan sitting close, too close, to Rose. She laughed at something he said and Scorpius was almost seeing red. Lily caught his gaze and excused herself from the table. Without any of her family seeing her, she walked over to Scorpius.

"Good Salazar Potter, what do you want?" Scorpius let out an exasperated sigh. Lily took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I'm slightly worried about you, Malfoy. Jasper's lot isn't good company. And with you being Prefect...I don't know if those two things mix," she said.

"You don't pick my friends, thank you," Scorpius said icily. Lily didn't leave, as he'd hoped she would. In fact, she sat across from him.

"No, but I don't want to get in trouble for your bad decisions. It's bad enough that somehow you've seemed to traumatize Rose. If she didn't have us and Lorcan to lean on, she'd be hexing you every coupe of seconds. I don't need you causing anymore trouble," she said. Scorpius looked at her in shock.

"Trauma? No, wait, scratch that, Lorcan? What does she see in that buffoon?" Scorpius asked. Lily smirked.

"Envious, Malfoy?" She asked. Scorpius successfully regained composure. He took a small sip of butterbeer.

"Not in the slightest. I'm offended you'd even think so. Now if you don't mind, I was having a nice butterbeer, alone. And I'd like to return to being alone," Scorpius almost growled the last sentence. Lily nodded and left as quickly as she came, rejoining her cheery family. Scorpius looked at Rose, who rested her hand on Lorcan's for a moment to control her laughter. Her striking eyes were dancing with joy. Scorpius took an angry sip of his butterbeer. He wasn't jealous.

He _couldn't_ be.

A/N: As cute and fluffy as Yvonne and Jasper can be, they can be malicious too, can't they? Not too much Rose/Scorpius in this chapter, but in this 'year' there's going to be loads.


	11. Great

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. I wasn't sure if I wanted certain Rose related events to take place this chapter or next chapter. But my muse returned and now you can read on.

Scorpius was beginning to think he'd inherited some of his evident magnetism from first-cousin-twice-removed Sirius Black. According to his grandmother Narcissa, girls flocked to Sirius. They did the same to Scorpius. He'd gotten his first snog last year when the mistletoe was abound and some then sixth-year girl noticed that the two of them were standing under it. Scorpius considered it a pleasant experience, until Mimi had lost her head, of course.

He'd gotten so used to living without Jasper breathing down his neck that the trip to see him really shook Scorpius up. He was loyal to Jasper, the boy had taken him under his wing, but something in him also felt fake when he was around Jasper.

Ugh, why couldn't he just accept that this was who he was?

"Scorpius, I need you focused. Our seeker needs to always be prepared," the Slytherin Team Captain Quin Burke snapped, pulling Scorpius out of his concentrated, albeit unpleasant, stupor.

"Calm down, Burke. I've been playing for five years and only missed the snitch four times," Scorpius shrugged. Burke quirked his eyebrow.

"You want to make team captain next year? You catch the bloody snitch, then," he sighed. Scorpius nodded. Burke was right. Scorpius felt adrenaline flow through him at the very thought of being made Quidditch captain.

"We have a game tomorrow, let's win it," Lily agreed. Scorpius zipped off and in seconds, the snitch was in his fist.

It was the first match of the season. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. And Burke had made it clear that there was no excuse to lose this match.

Scorpius zipped between bludger, beaters and keepers. He paused for a micro-second by the Gryffindor stand, casting a cocky smile at the section. Mostly Rose, as if the past year never happened.

Slytherin was behind twenty points but Scorpius watched as Lily brought it up to a tie.

Suddenly the snitch was right in front of his face and Scorpius smirked vanished. He zipped after it madly, determined to win this match.

He ignored the Ravenclaw seeker breathing down his neck. He caught up to it, finally. But there was one problem.

It was _below_ him.

Shifting so that he was sitting sidesaddle, Scorpius skillfully slid off his broom, hanging onto the handle with one hand and grabbing the snitch with the other. A roar went up from the crowd. His audacity was amazing, even to some of the Gryffindors.

He was about to pull himself up when something hit him. Not a bludger, not a rock. A spell. One he knew all too well. The blood dripping from his chest stung and alerted him to the Sectumsempra spell taking it's toll. His arm went limp. His fingers slowly slipped, one by one and he fell.

He was just lucky he blacked out before he hit the grass.

Scorpius woke up rather unpleasantly, with drops of warm water splashing his face. His eyes fluttered open and it didn't take him very long to realize he was in the hospital wing. He tried to see who was above him.

"What are you doing here?" he groaned, looking up at Rose Weasley. Her eyes flashed indignantly.

"Unfortunately, I help out with Madame Pomfrey. She had to leave to talk to Professor Finnegan. She put me on duty of washing your cuts, which I was about to do before you rudely snapped at me," Rose glared at him. Scorpius sat up slowly, pain shooting up his torso. He swung his legs over the bed, but made no attempt to stand up.

"Why did you choose to follow her directions? You hate me. I hate you," Scorpius demanded. Rose locked eyes with him.

"I know you were with Jasper the night he attacked my family," she told him in a soft voice. She put the wash cloth back in the bowl of warm water.

"That seems like something you'd avoid me for," he said bitterly. Rose sighed.

"My family knows too," she prompted. His eyes met her gray ones and he realized what she was saying.

"You think one of them cursed me," he muttered. Rose bit her lip.

"I didn't say that," she insisted. He knew that she meant that though. He took off his shirt so he could wash the cuts. He pressed the wash cloth to his chest forcefully. He winced and howled in pain.

"Stop it, you dolt. That's not how you do it," she snapped, taking it from him. She pressed it gently to his first cut, absorbing the blood slowly and cleaning it carefully. Scorpius met her gaze once more. His entire body had relaxed with her gentle hand.

"Thanks," he conceded.

"You're not one of them you know. Not as cold as Jasper or cruel as Yvonne," she told him slowly. Scorpius rolled his eyes

"We've gone over this a thousand times. Don't judge my mates," he huffed. Rose looked at him, torn.

"Don't you realize that you are so much better than them? You could be great in so many ways and you just limit yourself by being with them," she admitted.

"You think I'm great?" Scorpius asked her, shocked. Rose busied herself with moving the washcloth.

"I think...you could be great," She murmured. Scorpius looked deeper into her eyes.

Impulse took over him. He lowered his chin, his lips brushing hers. He expected her to pull away, revolted, but instead she closed what little distance there was left. He placed his hand on her neck, pulling her closer. Her hand was still splayed on his chest, pressing the warm washcloth against his skin.

When she pulled away, she kept her forehead rested against his and looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"I shouldn't have done that," she muttered. Scorpius shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't have," he agreed. She lifted her face, her lips meeting his once more.

He smiled into the kiss. Maybe he was better than Lorcan Scamander after all.


	12. A Little Taste of Freedom

Scorpius was not, for all intensive purposes, in a relationship with Rose. They could not be seen together, after all. He once warned her against calling them a Romeo and Juliet pairing and her face curled in disgust even thinking of them like that.

He preferred to call it a physical relationship because he was attracted to her and snogged her. But...if he was being honest with himself...walking in comfortable silence to around the outskirts of Hogsmede with their hands just brushing didn't really fit the criteria of a physical relationship.

They didn't have much to talk about, true, but Scorpius had found that the longing feeling that used to overcome him had vanished.

"I should loathe every minute spent with you," Rose told him.

"Please. How could you hate spending time with an exceptionally skilled seeker who's at the top of his class and very good looking?" Scorpius asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Because you've called me a mudblood and tried to hex me," she reminded him. Guilt tore at his heart.

"I'm...sorry," he said, the words foreign on his tongue. Rose looked at him in mild surprise. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around her neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow and tender, unlike all of the others. It terrified Scorpius.

It was instinct though, as he wound his hands in her dark hair. He couldn't fathom the rage that would course through Yvonne, Jasper and Mimi if they saw him now.

"What was that for?" Scorpius asked. Rose shrugged.

"I dunno. You apologized. It seemed like a pretty rare thing for you to do. I'm...grateful," she said slowly. Scorpius smiled.

"How is Lorcan dealing with no longer being with you?" Scorpius asked off-handedly as they continued walking.

"Lorcan was never 'with me', Scorpius. He was always a friend. Much to his disappointment," Rose laughed.

When they could find alone time Scorpius and Rose found entertainment in Scorpius trying to use his Legilimens to pry open Rose's mind, since she was a semi-skilled Occlumens. He usually won. He was only person who was a strong enough legilimens to break into her mind. They also talked about her family.

"Dominique can speak Mermish, you know. Lily's quite good at nonverbal spells, as I'm sure you've noticed. And Roxanne has actually had some success in controlling Fiendfyre.

"Rose, no offense but I don't want to talk about your family," Scorpius sighed, glancing down at his torso where the scar from the Sectumsempra spell remained. She nodded.

"Right," she agreed. Scorpius rested his hand on her knee.

"I'd rather talk about you though," the words slipped from his mouth involuntarily. God, he sounded like such a pansy. Rose smiled to herself, a smirk really. As if she knew that she was making him act all bonkers.

When he strolled down the corridors, Scorpius still had dirty looks thrown at him from the Potters. His friends still adored him. Everything was good.

"Potter, that's nasty," Scorpius curled his lip in disgust when he caught James and Noelle Vane snogging during Prefect Duty.

"Shove of Malfoy. No need to end our fun just because you haven't gotten any snogging recently," James retorted, tightening his grip around Noelle's waist. Scorpius smirked. Oh how little James knew.

And then of course, there was the animosity between Scorpius's friends and Rose's family.

"Potter I swear to god I'll hex your brains out if you ever insult Jasper like that again!" Yvonne roared at Albus, Rex trying to hold her back.

"Yvonne, no need to be hostile," Lily tried to ease the tension. Yvonne tried to grab her too, angry tears streaming from her now red eyes.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She screeched.

Rose looked at Scorpius. Any other day the look she would have thrown him would've been across the lines of 'you stink' or 'calm her down, you dolt'. Now, the look was more of a message of telling Scorpius just how much she wanted to kiss him.

It made him feel his chest puff with pride. He'd all but forgotten that Yvonne was trying to rip Albus's throat out.

"Potter, you are going to pay for that," Yvonne promised as Mimi and Rex led her away. Scorpius cast a lingering glance at Rose before following them.

So what if she was a Potter (and technically a Weasley) while he was a Malfoy? Who cared that she was Gryffindor and he was Slytherin. Being with her, the way they were with each other...well it felt good. Not that Scorpius was going soft. Because he wasn't. He shouldn't want to spend his time with Rose. But he did. And he wasn't stupid enough to try and fight it.

Even if it meant risking a limb to crawl under the Womping Willow and meet her. He supposed it was worth it. It was hard for her too. He knew it. Scorpius knew that she struggled with being with him. He was kind of cocky and arrogant. Not that he'd ever admit that. Hell, he wouldn't admit half of things he thought about her.

But because of his relationship with Rose, he purposely skipped his second meeting with Jasper. He was pulling away. And it wasn't as terrifying as he thought it would be.

Rose was helping him be free.

A/N: This one's shorter, sorry. Pretty heavy Rose/Scorpius though.


	13. No Shame

A/N: So Sorry that I haven't updated! Mid-Tri's are awful! That's my excuse. It might be lame to some, but mid-tri's can be so stressful!

There was no denying that there were two sides to Scorpius now. There was the serious, intensely loyal, vicious Scorpius when he was around Yvonne, Rex, Mimi and sometimes Jasper. Then there was the calmer, kinder Scorpius when he was around Rose or on the Quidditch Pitch for practice - during the games he was still a bit of a show-off. A little bit of arrogance never hurt anyone. And Rose made sure that it was just that, a _little_ bit.

The softest he'd ever been was during the Christmas Ball. People were all in a flurry to get dates, of course. Yvonne threw a fit, just because she was so devastated at not having Jasper be there. Scorpius didn't officially go with anyone nor did Rose, but they slipped away during one of the songs. She rested her head on his shoulder as they moved to the barely audible song. Rose lifted her head and Scorpius rested his forehead against hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist and smile was playing across her mouth.

"You're beautiful," Scorpius told her without thinking. Normally he'd cringe at the softness of it all but he was so happy from the night that he wasn't thinking right. Rose just tightened her arms around his neck.

"Thanks. You're pretty good-looking yourself," she murmured. Scorpius stifled a laugh. With the moon light shining down on them like their own personal, over-sized halo, Scorpius felt like he wasn't on earth any more. Sure, if any of his friends or Rose's family came out, there would likely be a fight, but he was just so happy. So at peace.

They danced a bit longer, arms never moving, eyes never leaving the other's face.

"You're incredible," Rose told him slightly breathlessly.

"I thought I just had the_ potential_ to be great," he reminded her softly.

"Scorpius, your friends hold you back. You don't need to be cruel like Yvonne. But I won't pick on your friends. I'm just happy that you seem to be happy. And you _are_ incredible," she murmured. Scorpius smiled with pride. He ducked his head down, capturing her lips.

Someone called Rose's name and Rose sighed, slowly pulling away from Scorpius. She walked back into the Dining Hall slowly, her hand lingering for a minute in Scorpius's.

He sat on a ledge for a minute, smiling to himself. He'd rarely ever felt happier in his whole life. He loosened his tie, letting it hang down by his collar. Scorpius stood up and walked into the dining hall. The Potters were the only ones left. Roxanne Weasley was slow dancing with Demitri Krum on the floor and the rest were huddled in a group. His eyes met Rose as he sauntered passed and they shared a small smile.

Scorpius made it to the Slytherin Common room. It was empty except for his friends. They were all sitting around the fire place. They looked up at Scorpius when he walked in.

"Scorpius! Where have you been?" Yvonne demanded.

"The ball, of course," He sighed. Mimi's lips formed a pout and her eyes flashed.

"Why?" she asked. Scorpius sat down in a green armchair.

"Dancing of course. It was a marvelous ball, don't you think?" he asked.

"Dancing with who?" Rex asked. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Girls of course,"

"Multiple?" Mimi gaped at him. Scorpius nodded, though it was a lie.

"There was one in particular. She was so beautiful, so perfect. It's nice to be wanted," he said, adding a smug smile for effect. The disapproving stares didn't damper Scorpius's mood.

He walked into Hogsmede the next day only to immediately slip away when Rose took his hand and led him out of the path of prying eyes. She threw a snowball at his face and Scorpius returned fire, leading to a short snow fight.

"Do you think your family is suspicious?" Scorpius asked her. Rose pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"No. I'm too clever for that," She said. Scorpius smiled and kissed the side of her forehead.

"That's true," he agreed.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to tell them?" she asked. Scorpius thought about that for a minute, playing absently with her hand.

"Yes. Eventually," he finally said. She pulled away, looking at him with shock and awe.

"You're not...ashamed? That you're dating a Gryffindor? A Potter? The child of a 'Mudblood' and a 'Blood Traitor'? A Weasley?" Rose asked him. Scorpius kissed her.

"Not as long as you aren't ashamed to date a Slytherin. A Malfoy. The grandchild of a former Death Eater and blood purist," he told her. Rose smiled.

"No. I'm not ashamed at all," she said before kissing him. Well, it was more of a snog than a kiss. Scorpius could not get enough of her. She was becoming a habit to him. A habit of the best kind.

He'd rather kill himself than admit it, but Scorpius sometimes would lie awake at night thinking about Rose. She had that effect on him. He loved every class that he shared with her and missed her in the classes that he didn't share with her. He had wished for Holiday to be longer. When term started, more students returned. When it was still Christmas Holiday, there was more time for Scorpius to sneak off with Rose. But that was all over now. He was back in classes. He was going soft and he didn't even care.

A/N: Short chapter! But more to come. Always more to come!


	14. Forbidden Hearts

A/N: So Sorry that I haven't updated. I just want to assure you all that this story is NOT over, it has many chapters to come, as I said at the bottom of the chapter.

Scorpius hated listening to Yvonne hound him about not dating Mimi. She just would not stop. Dawn to Dusk, she ranted about his 'reckless' and 'childish' behavior. Finally, Scorpius snapped.

"Shove off, I can snog whomever I want," he growled, yanking his arm away from her. Yvonne stared at him in shock. Part of Scorpius knew that she was partially this angry because she was desperate to see Jasper again and his absence was taking a terrible toll on her. But that did not excuse her smothering behavior.

"Don't take that tone with me!" she snapped, sounding like an overbearing mother. Scorpius felt rage course through his veins and turned on her.

"Yvonne, you don't control me. I'm more powerful and talented than you and you know it," he sneered before walking off. She stared after him indignantly. Scorpius walked to Potions just in time to be paired with Lily. Great. Just bloody fantastic. That's definitely what he needed; to be paired with a Potter or Weasley who wasn't Rose.

"Did you really just yell at Yvonne?" Lily asked him, eyes wide with shock and respect. Of course she heard that. Scorpius scowled at her.

"Yes, what's it to you?" He asked harshly. Lily's gaze softened and she recoiled a bit, and he remembered just how close to friends they actually were.

"Nothing it's just...I don't know...that's good news," she muttered. He looked at her like she was raving mad, which sometimes he thought she was.

"How's it good that I'm fighting with one of my best mates?" Scorpius asked. Lily sighed.

"Because your friends are awful," she said without a care. Scorpius hated it, but he was almost starting to agree with her. He was only interested in Rose but everyone kept pressuring him to stop fooling around with his 'secret lover'. And Jasper was collecting supporters, nearing the hundred mark. Everything was just so _complicated_.

"Are we going to make the potion or not?" Lily asked. Scorpius nodded numbly, turning to her and looking at their bubbling cauldron.

Later that day, Scorpius was finally able to sneak away from Yvonne and the others to be with Rose.

"I want to tell them soon. Rather soon," Rose admitted. Scorpius pulled her closer, into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I want to as well, Rose. But I need a little bit more time. If I tell my friends now, I'm just putting you in danger," Scorpius told her worriedly. Rose smiled against his chest.

"Can you imagine it? Being able to go to the Three Broomsticks and enjoy a butterbeer_ together_? Maybe I'm sentimental but that sounds incredible," she mumbled against him.

Scorpius couldn't help it. There was a flutter of excitement in his chest. Being able to go places with Rose that he'd never been able to go before.

"It'd be perfect," He agreed. She let out a soft chuckle.

"How do you think our parents would react?" she asked, pulling her face away from his torso. Scorpius smiled down at her.

"My mum would be thrilled once she met you. Dad might be a little shocked, and a little flustered that you are the daughter of a Weasley and a Granger. But I think he'd get over it. He was a prat in school but he's okay now," Scorpius admitted. Rose let out a happy, almost wistful, sigh.

"My mum would be fine with it too. She'd give you a chance, not judge you for who your father is. My dad though...it may take him a while," she laughed, though there was genuine worry hiding in her grey eyes.

"On Easter Holiday, are you going to be here?" He asked hopefully. Rose shook her head sadly. Scorpius would never tell her, but his heart sunk a little.

"No, I have to attend Victoire and Teddy's wedding," she said, hugging him tighter, as if she didn't want to leave him. The thought made him smile even wider.

Yvonne was so mentally unstable and unhinged the longer she was away from Jasper. And she was scarier than Jasper to begin with because she, unlike Jasper, hated muggles and mudbloods. She hated the Potters and even blamed them for Jasper's absence.

One day when Scorpius was walking down the hallway, Rex grabbed his arm.

"Scorpius hurry, Yvonne's about to hex Weasley," he said, his eyes flashing with a worried severity that conflicted with the smirk on his face.

Scorpius raced down the hallway, pulling his wand out of his pocket just in time to see Yvonne cast a Sectumsempra spell that missed Rose not by an inch. Hugo leaped at her, but Lily was trying to stop them all from fighting and pulled him back. James moved his wand so that it trained on Scorpius. Yvonne's slender walnut wand was still pointed at Rose, her lip curled in hatred and eyes turning redder and redder by the minute.

"Ava-" She started. Scorpius's heart pounded against his ribs and then he 'accidentally' pushed Yvonne, interrupting her spell. She cast him a look of pure irritation but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let her hurt Rose.

Albus was glaring at Scorpius.

"Expuls-" like Yvonne, he didn't get to finish his curse. Rose pushed his hand aside.

"Al, he's not worth it," she seethed. Albus fought her, trying to raise his wand until Lily also pulled his arm down.

"She's right. None of them are worth it," she insisted. Rex and Mimi pulled a sobbing and snarling Yvonne away and Lily pulled her family away. No one noticed that Rose and Scorpius remained behind.

The second his friends had gone, Scorpius ran over to Rose and pulled her into his embrace, one hand pressed to the small of her back and the other cradling the back of her head. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe Albus almost did that," Rose sounded hacked off. Scorpius kissed the top of her head and held her close, never wanting to let her go again.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you, in any way. Not even me," he promised. Rose nodded, lifting her face and meeting Scorpius's lips.

If he ever lost her...he couldn't even think about it.


End file.
